<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Wanna Live, Forever by Lavendertwilight89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448738">I Don't Wanna Live, Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89'>Lavendertwilight89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Track Mind [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Making Love, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Separation Anxiety, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha has left Kagome to go on a demon extermination. Kagome worries about her hanyou and can't sleep. Will he make it home to comfort her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Track Mind [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Inuyasha Sugar and Spice 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Wanna Live, Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sugar and Spice!!!! Sugar piece prompt "I can't sleep without you here"</p><p>I know the title is grime, but i swear it's beyond sweet and no real angst!</p><p>Rated E for smoots.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kagome tossed and turned on the futon. It was late. Super late. She would definitely sleep past the sunrise tomorrow. But that was typical when Inuyasha left with Miroku for a demon extermination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had only been a couple of weeks, a little more than a month in actuality since she had returned to the feudal era to be with Inuyasha. She was still getting reacquainted with her reiki and learning about how to actually be a miko in a village.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha wanted her to come, but he also wanted her safe… There were no do-overs. No medicines from her era, no ‘go back and rest’ days, no antibiotics, just this. So, until she was trained, Kagome agreed to remain at home, in their hut… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though it drove her crazy with worry to where she couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat, and barely lived while he was away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she sat up and rubbed the lack of sleep from her eyes. Kagome rose and went to get a quick drink of water from the basin they kept in their hut. The moon was full and illuminated their home with enough light so she wasn't afraid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The darkness still scared her. If she were being honest, the young miko was scared to sleep because the jewel always found her when she was alone. It always taunted her that Inuyasha wouldn’t return. It always made her crazy with thoughts of what was real, and what was fiction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After she finished her drink, she sat down near the unkempt fire pit. It had gone out when she had tried to begin to sleep… but nevertheless,  Kagome stared at it, as if it would relight itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s ok. He’s ok. He’s ok. He’s ok. He’s ok.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’ll be back. He’ll be back. He’ll be back. He’ll be back. He’ll be back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Inuyasha...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha had only been gone a single night--if not just during the day--since he had returned. To be fair, this was the first time they had been apart for an extended amount of time. The first overnight, Kagome had tried to sleep only to realize the nightmares would chase her. She found herself outside the hut until the morning light when Inuyasha appeared. After seeing his face contorted with worry, seeing his ears droop into his hair when hearing about her screams, his eyes checking her over intently trying to see what she couldn’t express…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the longest he had been away from her…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A traveler had journeyed a week to get to Miroku to ask for his help. Thankfully, Kohaku and Kirara were visiting and had more than happily gone with them to help out. But it was likely the trip back to the village that was taking them so long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome had to remind herself Sango was calm, that she wasn’t worried at all. If Sango was worried, then Kagome should panic. Right. Kagome should be fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because he was ok. He was ok. He was ok. He was ok. He was ok. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d come back home. He’d come back home. He’d come back home. He’d come back home. He’d come back home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Inuyasha... </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The miko wasn’t sure how much time passed, she had begun dozing off slowly, her head sinking into her tucked in knees, when suddenly she heard a thump outside. Startled, she sat up to her full height and looked over to the reed mat. Kagome realized the sound came from a familiar flare of youki she had come to love and crave fell over her. Relaxing, she watched as her hanyou husband made way inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome? Why are you awake?” Inuyasha asked as he stepped up onto the wooden floor, making his way towards her in haste. She could tell he was worried and when he knelt beside her, heard the tall tale pants and sniffs as he tried to check her over for injury.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just couldn’t sleep,” she tried and earned an annoyed chastising gaze. “It’s true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You reek of exhaustion, Kagome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… also had trouble sleeping last night,” she said as her voice pitched higher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, it’s no big deal. I just got… nervous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha’s look softened and he shifted to sit next to her when he noticed they were in front of the firepit and rose to go get the logs. Kagome grabbed the long dangling sleeve of his haori, pleading silently for him to stay. All she wanted was her husband and mate at the moment to keep her warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he sat back down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder and exhaled shakily, biting her lip. Her nerves were finally calming with him there and the exhaustion was catching up to her. But she needed to stay awake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She needed to know she wasn’t dreaming, and that Inuyasha was really there with her…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome,” he groaned with impatience. “Tell me what’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to worry,” she tried to explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too late,” he stated as he pressed his nose into her hair. Inuyasha always had to be touching her in some way shape or form when they were together within arms reach. Whether he was holding her hand, his arm was draped across her back, his nose pressed into her hair or crook of her neck…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Physical contact was important to him, but Kagome had learned that earlier on. Inuyasha had been starved for so long, when the young miko had fallen through the well and touched him so leisurely, he couldn’t stop himself from leaning into her, being near her, or even embracing her. When she had disappeared for three years, that affection had disappeared. Kagome’s return only resignified that she would be there to fill that void again. So, she never made a fuss about how or when he touched her. She enjoyed the contact as well. It proved they were there, with each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That they were finally home. That they didn’t have to worry, bed, plead, or pray--they were together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why haven’t you slept, Kagome? I thought… I thought the dreams were gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are...when you’re here. When you’re away, they come back. And I worry about you… I--I dream you don’t return… I don’t--I don’t know what I would do without you. I--I can’t sleep without you here. I’m terrified that--that I’ll wake up and see that this was all just a dream...” she expressed as she buried her face into his haori, trying to hide the shame she felt for having such dark and disastrous thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hard being so vulnerable with him--making him worry and making him a little overbearing. When Kagome returned to be with Inuyasha, she had vowed she wouldn’t slow him down or disrupt his life further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Inuyasha was a very attentive husband in all the ways Kagome hadn’t known he would be. He lacked having a lot of people skills, but the longer they traveled together, the softer he became. Her hanyou started comforting people, even if it wasn’t in the nicest way, but he still was able to break through to people, and it was likely because he knew the hard truth of how hopeless and lost they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had talked a little about his time before he met Kikyo… But there wasn’t much to tell aside from many years hiding and surviving. Inuyasha had no one before tales of the jewel had surfaced. Then he had Kikyo, and even then, he didn’t actually ‘have’ her. In their talks about that, she learned that she was the only one who allowed him near her and if he became human, using the jewel and letting her be a normal human woman without duty… he would have done anything for acceptance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ‘love’ everyone thought he held for Kikyo was a mere illusion. There had never been even a hint of trust between them. Onigumo was hidden. They never fought demons together. Never had he spent the night on top let alone inside the same hut as her. Never had they laid out under the stars together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome… Koi, I will always come back for you. Nothing--and I mean nothing, will ever keep me from getting back to you ever again,” Inuyasha declared, holding her closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha…” she sobbed. The miko was suddenly swept up and pulled into Inuyasha’s embrace and she was surrounded by him. Kagome gripped his haori tightly in her fists and clung to him like a needy child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome loved Inuyasha so much it hurt. Her heart always felt like it may burst anytime she laid eyes upon his beautiful silver hair, his deep red haori, and hakama, his golden shimmering demonic eyes, the bright white glistening fangs that poked out from his lips when he smirked and teased her… It always sped up from nerves, excitement, and longing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Kagome knew her feelings were completely reciprocated if not even more. And she cursed herself for ever doubting how much he cared about her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome didn’t like to think about all the time they had wasted when they traveled around feudal Japan looking for the jewel shards. All the kisses they could have shared, all the confessions they could have expressed, all the love she could have given him if she had actually known and trusted his feelings for her…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha,” she whispered, lifting her head to look upon her husband with a question within her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re tired, Kagome,” Inuyasha replied, his claws tracing temple to her cheeks, then brushing her hair from her tears stained face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that tired,” she giggled softly as her hands shifted up to cup his cheeks to make his amber eyes lock with her own chocolate orbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I keep you up tonight, you ain’t going to the old bat’s tomorrow,” Inuyasha said huskily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you lay next to me? Will you stay with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what my mate wants,” he purred as he leaned forward to brush his lips against hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feel of his lips on hers was indescribable. Inuyasha, the gruff, short, and powerful hanyou had the sweetest and softest lips. They moved with hers so gently, so lovingly, like it was the only way he could convey how much she meant to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had told her he loved her; on the day of their wedding after they had made love for the first time. Kagome was fairly certain he thought she was asleep. Then again, he was always very aware if she was awake or not. But he didn’t ask for a reply and just held her close after, quickly falling asleep himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t replied to him because Kagome was so stunned. It wasn’t that she didn't know how he felt. It wasn’t that Kagome never thought he would ever say it. It was… It was just so clear and stated as he said it to her everyday since they had met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the most confident and clear thing he had ever said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even when Inuyasha had pulled her from the well, his words were jumbled and emotional. Not that she complained or ever would; it was the realization she was home. She could never have made up those kinds of words that he would have said. There were fifty thousand things she thought he would say--but “What have you been up to, stupid?” was the most Inuyasha thing to ever say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She whimpered at the contact of his mouth, the taste of him was overwhelming. He tasted of peaches and the wholesome manly flavor that was all Inuyasha. Kagome had only ever kissed him, and while that was odd for a woman of her era, she would never come to regret it. No one would ever take up her heart the way he did. No one ever made her body heat up with just a look the way he did. No one ever excited her to the point where modesty was thrown out the window like he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yash,” she whined as his hands moved firmly across her covered back. Clothes. There were too many clothes. Kagome shifted her hands from his cheeks to his hair, threading her fingers through the thick silky mane down until she clutched the back of his haori. She tugged softly, trying to show him she needed it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled through their kiss and undid the ties to his outer layer, allowing her to push it open along with his kosode. Her fingers traced the plains of his chiseled chest, pointedly adding pressure to the defined dips and indentations of his muscles. His breath caught, and she smirked as her teeth nipped at his lower lip in playfulness. Inuyasha opened his mouth and let her tongue in and she teased and taunted his tongue to play with her own before she went to the object of her desire--his fangs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mate was deadly. He was built to kill; his claws were lethal, his fangs were sharp, his eyes glinted in the darkness, showing anyone he was a predator. But Inuyasha was by far, the most gentle creature when he chose to be. When her tongue stroked his fangs, he moaned into her mouth and his hands frantically went for the obi on her sleeping yukata and pulled until it came loose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome arched her shoulders back, and allowed her husband to shift the article of clothing down the expanse of her arms, exposing her bare chest to him. His hands delicately came to cup her breasts and then his thumbs stroked her nipples, using friction to make her swoon from the delightful pleasure. They became erect and his forefingers joined in on the teasing erotic pressure, tugging the pert teats, making her break their tender heated kissing to moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mouth trailed down her jaw, his hands stilling her by playing with her mounds, and began to lower down to where her neck met her shoulder until his tongue laved the sensitive purple jagged mark that laid there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inu--Ah!!” she cried as her hands trembled, latching onto his bare shoulders to hold him close, to never let him leave her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha nipped at it before lowering his head and catching a breast in his mouth. He sucked hard on her areola, bringing out another heated desperate cry from her. She wanted more. She needed more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her legs began to pull from within his crossed ones, and came to straddle his thighs. Inuyasha switched to her other mound and his fangs gripped her nipple as he bent her down to lay upon the floor so that his body was draped over her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her legs wrapped around his still clothed hips and dug her heels into his calves as she shifted against him to relieve he building pressure in the apex of her thighs. She ground herself against his hardening cock, making Inuyasha growl heatedly against her and yank on her sensitive teat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh! Yash! Please!” she whined pitifully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha released her only to move down her bare body making her writhe with anticipation, making her desire only rise along with her voice. Her hands wove through his soft silver locks, gripping the back of his head as his clawed fingers traced the outline of her figure, lightly fingering through her ribs, down her belly, grabbing her ass before he gripped her thighs to pull her legs off of him, and then easing her body fully to the cool hardwood floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up at her, his amber glowing eyes piercing through her dark brown orbs, making her body hum with excitement for what he was about to do. She brushed her hands against his cheeks before moving them back to the back of his head. His lips pecked her hip bone, and then his face lowered so his body was fully encased between her legs. Her thighs rested upon his shoulder and he pressed his nose into her folds before inhaling heavily her scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods, you smell so good, Kagome,” she heard him swoon just as his tongue swept through her wet lips, making her buck her hips against his shoulders. Inuyasha huffed, with a smirk she could feel against her, and it made her shiver in pleasure from his confidence. He began to lick and poke, and prode her, making her whimper and press herself into his face further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pleaseeee,” she begged, wanting him to focus on an area rather than taunting her and making her tender on the edge of bliss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha rumbled, making her body flutter in ecstasy, bringing her even closer to the edge of falling off. When his lips finally began to kiss her labia, dance around her dripping wet slit and finally circling around her clit and sucking, her nails dug into his head, making her cry out in near hysteria. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of his hands stroked up her thigh and then down to her buttocks until his fingers were pressing inside her clenching seizing core.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me, Koi,” he purred as his tongue wrapped around her swollen nub again as his lips clapped down and he sucked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gah!!!!” She screamed, feeling the coil that had formed in her belly snap, the warmth that had been resting within her abdominals bursting like fireworks, making her see stars as her walls snapped down on to his fingers fervently, trying to pull him in deeper as she soaked them with her juices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finger fucked her through her orgasm, slowly pulsing his digits in and out of her as his tongue ran up and down her folds, drinking up her essence like she was his favorite flavor of soda she used to bring back from her era.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing in relief when he finally shifted his way back up her body, she released his hair and brought her hands to cup his cheeks, taking her legs to swath them around his hips, and pulling him into a searing kiss. Once his lips were locked with hers in the torrent, she made haste in fiddling with his obi to get him out of his hakama. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been odd tasting herself on her lips at first, but she had almost grown to crave it. She knew oral sex wasn’t something Inuyasha just did--but the way he did it almost every time, the way he made sure he had tasted every inch of her like she was some sweet elixir he would never grow tired of and would drink his fill until he no longer could; it was like he got more out of it than she did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was hard and growing the moment their lips had touched when he had pulled her into his lap; Inuyasha was just as excitable if not more so than she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But after he made love to her with his mouth, his dick was always somehow bigger, like his confidence from pleasuring her along with her juices only made him harder and more erect for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His obi was finally unknotted, his tongue was deep inside her mouth and his claws were teasingly scraping up and down her sides, making her tremble around his body as she fought to maintain some composure to remove his hakama. Kagome knew he wouldn’t want the favor returned that night; he knew she was drained and he wanted to send her mind to heaven and back again. The next morning, however, there would be no cards on the table. She would make sure his cock was thoroughly lavished by her tongue and he wouldn’t be able to think straight for the rest of the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, he helped her by easing his hips up and away from hers until he sat up fully to disrobe entirely. With his fundoshi tossed across the room, Inuyasha lowered himself down once again to be pressed flush against her, their sexes brushing together, their hips bumping and flowing in an erotic dance. Kagome gazed into her lover's eyes and brushed fingers through the fringe of his bangs to come to rest upon his fluffy ears and rubbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha’s head dropped down to the crook of her neck and kissed her as he moaned. His hard member moved through her folds, finally sitting right at her weeping entrance. He lifted his face, flushed and glistening in a thin layer of sweat. Without his body heat, she would have been cold from the sheen layer she wore herself. Her hanyou made her feel things she never thought possible and she made him feel those things in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha, I love you,” she sighed as his lips dropped to hers, answering her in a way that was so Inuyasha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he was inside her, throbbing in godly might, filling her completely like he was the puzzle piece she hadn’t known she needed in order to make her whole. Her body craved the closeness and never wanted him to leave. Her walls crashed down upon him, clenching wildly, pulling him in, as if he could somehow go even deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re so fuckin’ tight,” he groaned as he began to move within her, causing her to whimper and hiss in ecstasy as his cock started hitting the spot deep inside her pussy that made her see stars. Her feet planted themselves on the ground and her body began to answer his thrusts with her own. Her hips bumped in sync with his as her juices ran down her thighs, as their movements brought her higher and higher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt the impending orgasm building again, the fire growing within her belly, threatening to spill over and fuel her blood to burst into oblivion. Kagome shifted her hips, grinding her clit against his pelvis, bringing one of her legs up and over his ass to keep him from driving into her in wild abandon. They were making love that night, this wasn’t about filling one of their needs or satisfying their lusts--this was about showing each other how they belonged together and how they would never be kept apart ever again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yash,” she whined as his member pulled out only to push back in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close?” he panted into her ear, nipping it with his fans before licking the shell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods!” she yelped, her hips jerked out of rhythm out of instinct, seeking out the final blow that would make her cum so hard she would black out and sleep without any disturbance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gonna make me work harder for it, ‘Gome?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so close,” she sobbed, her nails digging into his sun-kissed shoulders, raking them down his back to clench his firm buttocks in her hands, pleading for him to make smaller quicker but more intense pulses inside her wet dripping slit, his pelvis dragging against her aroused nub, finally plummeting off the high cliff into her release. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome wailed his name as she fell, seeing pure white behind her eyes that were squeezed tight, her pussy clutching harshly down on his hard cock, trying to rip his own orgasm from him, nearly succeeding when she heard him choke and sputter incoherently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After she came down from her high, the miko was weak and trembling, so overly stimulated and exhausted she felt herself sag on the floor beneath them. Kagome opened her glazed over eyes, gasping for air, seeing his heated ambers, almost feral in the control he was keeping over himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yash,” she moaned pitifully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want my cum?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha smirked in response before driving his fangs into her shoulder, the purple jagged mark began to hum and send out waves of youki from him into her body making her cry out once more, her walls frantically spasming against his dick inside her, pulling his release from him like the rapture. He groaned her name brokenly into her shoulder, making her keen more</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once his cock finished pulsing and pumping in her cum coated slit, he pulled from her gently. They both whined from the loss of connection, the loss of contact. Inuyasha stood and looked down at her fondly, the softest smile upon his face as he turned and got a rag from the water basin. He brought it over to her and she sat up, cringing slightly at the soreness of her overly used abdominals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh,” he hushed as his hand slid around her back to support her as he dipped the cool rag between her thighs and cleaned her. Her hanyou tossed the rag in the corner near where their other laundry she had to do sat, and then lifted her into her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha,” she sighed snuggling into his arms as he crossed the short space between where they had made love to their futon. Her mate laid her down and then retrieved their clothes. His pants were and she was covered in his haori before he lowered himself down beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You made me a deal, koi,” he whispered hastily, knowing like the overly confident jerk she made him, that there was no way she couldn’t comply. If Kagome wasn’t floating back and forth between the edge of sleep and coherency.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm… you did too,” she slurred, unsure if her words made it to Inuyasha. But judging how she felt him slide the covers over her, his arm shifted her so she was draped across his warm body, and the soft vibration caused by his rumbling chest, she knew he had gotten the message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she got his in return; that he was home, and that he would be with her calling out her name and she would call his, for the rest of their days.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are love &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>